1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system of advertising, and more particularly to a method and system of advertising that involves projection of advertisement from illumination equipment that is installed on the bottom of drinking glassware.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past a company could only print their logo directly on the item. Advancement in technology has enabled the advertisement industry to switch from the static and permanent product images directly printed on a piece of item or board to the dynamic electronic product images projected onto a piece of item or board for advertisement. Illumination technology has been widely used in many areas for entertaining and advertising purpose. One advantage of using illumination technology is that the advertisement content can be easily switched than the printed content and thus advertisement using illumination technology is more diversified, flexible and can be more affordable.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a different advertising method and system for choice.